Travel today is full of delightful new experiences, but also fraught with terrifying new dangers. Terrorism and other threats to every mode of transportation appear almost daily. A travel case that protects one's possessions, the peace of mind of one's loved ones and possibly one's own life would be useful to today's world traveler.